


Shipping Auren

by xxkaylaadollxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fingering, Hickeys, Horny College Students, Terrorized Neighbors, Wall Sex, biting kink, screams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkaylaadollxx/pseuds/xxkaylaadollxx





	Shipping Auren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semester is over and August comes home from her school in California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August White is my own creation, I create characters to ship with the SnK characters ^_^

It had only been a week since August left for California, and Eren already knew it was going to be a long semester without her.

Not only did he miss her hugs and her smell and the way she curled up against him while they slept, but he had no way to relieve the sexual tension building up inside of him.

Eren couldn't count how many times Mikasa or Armin caught him masturbating each week, in random places at random times. He'd grown so restless without August that sometimes even the thought of her could make him hard.

He knew she was feeling the same way based on their Skype calls.

Now he stands at the airport, chewing on his lower lip and anxiously rocking on his heels as he waits for August's plane to arrive. The small bouquet of flowers in his hands smells like her, making him grow even more agitated.

When Eren spots her, he's so excited to see her that a small whine catches in his throat. August is wearing ribbons in her hair and the cutest baby blue summer dress she owns. The only thought Eren has is that he can't wait to get her out of it.

August scans the airport for Eren. Her face brightens immensely at the sight of him and she runs to him, throwing herself at him and smashing her lips eagerly against his. The flowers fall from Eren's hands as he lifts his girlfriend off her feet, encircling his arms tightly around her as her legs wrap around his waist. They stay like this for an extensive amount of time, whispering to each other and grabbing whatever part of one another they can reach before they finally break apart to find August's bags.

The ride home is almost unbearable, being so close to one another, unable to do anything about the desire charging the air between them, keeping both of them on edge. The way August's dress rides up her thighs makes Eren squirm a bit in his seat.

By the time they reach their apartment, their roommates have left and they're so pent up with need that Eren has August pressed against the wall the second her bags hit the floor.

Eren kisses August hard, fisting the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her head to the side for deeper access to her mouth. Their teeth clash as August reaches down to palm at Eren's growing erection through his jeans, causing his breathing to hitch and a small moan to escape his lips. He plants one hand against the wall next to August's head and uses the other to find his way under her dress, his finger rubbing circles over her clit through her already soaked panties. August digs her nails into Eren's shoulders and moans softly into his mouth, her hips twitching against him.

"I missed you s-so much, Eren," August stammers around a moan as he speeds up, his finger moving insistently over her clit.

"I missed you too, love," he murmurs, his lips traveling down the curve of her neck to bite the chord of her freckled shoulder, smiling against her skin as she gasps, her whole body quaking with pleasure.

"Please," she whines. "Please, please f-fuck me, Eren."

Obliging her, he slips a hand down the front of her panties and slides a long finger inside of her.

August instantly moans and shakes, whining and panting with want, her hands fisted in Eren's soft brown hair. Her hips rock against him and she whimpers, her whole body trembling. "P-Please, please, Eren..."

The way she begs for him makes the bulge in his jeans grow even tighter and he slides another finger inside, thrusting them in and out, marveling at the way she groans and twists at the feel of his fingers inside of her.

A third finger joins the others and August is almost screaming, whimpering and begging as Eren brings her dangerously close to the edge before pulling out and bringing his fingers to her lips, letting her taste her own excitement. She pants and slides down the wall with his fingers still on her tongue, breathing hard and shaking against the wall.

Eren places both hands on the wall on either side of August's head, the sound of his heavy breathing intermingling with hers. He looks down at her as she fumbles with the clasp of his jeans. She finally manages to pull them down with his boxers, taking his cock into her shaky hands as his jeans pool around his ankles.

August straightens back up and presses her lips to Eren's as she takes her time gently stroking him, using her thumb to tease the head of his cock. A raspy moan rumbles deep in Eren's throat and he softly returns August's kiss, twisting a hand in her long blond hair.

August's hands are already soaked with precum when she begins to stroke Eren quicker, and he jerks back.

"Ah-h, August, 'm gonna-" he whines and reaches down, biting at his lower lip and pulling her hand of his cock. "I-if you keep doing that, 'm gonna come."

August grins to herself, taking mercy on Eren and pulling back before meeting his eyes as she slowly licks her hands clean. He gives her a lecherous look, still chewing at his lip as he fumbles to unzip her dress before watching it fall to the floor around her feet. By the time Eren has pulled his shirt over his head and has slipped August's panties off, he has her pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles crossed behind him.

Eren gropes around the surface of his nightstand for a condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on before gripping August's slim hips and sliding deep inside her. She shudders and stifles a moan against his shoulder, wrapping herself tighter around him and whimpering. " _G-god_ , Eren, please, p-please fuck me..."

The feeling of August tight and trembling around him makes Eren groan loudly as he rocks his hips steadily into hers, trailing soft kisses down the slope of her shoulder when she whines louder, wiggling against him. "F-fuck," he murmurs, his lips against her skin and his hair falling into his eyes. "August, you feel s-so good, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, E-Eren, g-god I love you s-so much." The steady rock of Eren's hips against hers makes August's head roll back, her lips parting on a loud moan. Her moan quickly turns into a scream as he grinds his hips roughly into hers, pressing her back harder against the wall. " _Eren_ ," she cries. "Eren, please, h-harder, _p-please_."

The way she's begging for him makes him tremble and he thrusts his hips harder into hers with short, quick thrusts, both of them screaming so loud the whole building can hear.

August nips and sucks at Eren's throat, leaving red hickeys on his skin as she rakes her nails down the ridges of his spine. He shudders, his big hands pinning her shoulders to the wall and his hips rolling into hers, his thrusts becoming shaky as he tries to hold on a while longer, the sensation of him trembling inside of her making August arch and cry out for him, her screams piercing the air.

One last scream escapes August before she sinks against the wall, whimpering and trembling. Eren let's himself go before pulling out, pressing his forehead against the wall above August's shoulder as he pants and shudders against her, leaving soft kisses on the curve of her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, letting the aftershocks of their orgasms wash over them, August's head rested against Eren's chest and her legs still wrapped loosely around him as she gently strokes his damp hair.

It takes almost two weeks before August and Eren's roommates can live at the apartment without being terrorized by their insanely loud monkey sex each day.


End file.
